The Castle of Death II
by I eat a lot
Summary: Many of the villager women had come to help her putting on the finest silk kimono she had ever laid eyes on, left alone owned. Making sure she looked her prettiest. Yet, there was no happiness in the air. The process went on quietly, sad even, because they all knew it would be the last kimono she would ever wear. The kimono of her death. (Rin's incarnation ) contain mature content
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inyasha**

_Since most of the reviews asked for the continued of the one shot, so here it is. I hope you like it. Thanks for read. Don't forgot to reviews. *_^_

* * *

"You hate me," it was a statement not a question. The infamous demon lord of the castle of death.

Her death.

XXX

_Mounding on a horse, her mother, a middle-aged woman was crying, burying her face into her husband's chest. His shaking arms were wrapping around his wife's small trembling body. Her three brothers, two of them here twins, and her three younger sisters were rubbing their eyes, hugging each other. _

_XXXX_

"Yes," she simply answered without hesitations or emotions; just a matter of fact.

They both were inside one of his many palace rooms; the room that she knew had held many other women before her.

It was a rich chamber, but there were no joys for her.

"Undress," he ordered.

XXX

_Many of the villager women had come to help her putting on the finest silk kimono she had ever laid eyes on, left alone owned. She was just a simple village girl. Making sure she looked her prettiest. Yet, there was no happiness in the air. The process went on quietly, sad even, because they all knew it would be the last kimono she would ever wear. The kimono of her death._

_XXX_

She emotionlessly obeyed the demon lord. Letting the piece of her clothes falling to the ground, displayed her bare form that no eyes had ever laid on before.

There was no shame, no embarrassment of an innocent girl whose cheeks would blush rosy red in front of a man.

She was like an unfeelingly living doll.

But he didn't care.

He had degraded so low as to hold any woman who looked like her.

Rin.

He motioned for her to lie on the bed. She obeyed without making a fuss.

And he went straight to business. He entered her. Like a whore.

There were no flowers blooming. No candles lights, no romantic music in the airs, no dreaming stars, and certainly no happiness.

No love.

This wasn't how she imagined her first time. But it didn't matter.

Not anymore.

She winced, biting her lower lip, but she refused to make a sound. She won't allow herself to cry.

He held her as he thrust into her.

At least he was gentle.

She would pretend that he was her lover. Takashi.

XXX

_Takashi stood in the back of the human wall that had come to send her off to her death. His longing eyes were on hers cold ones. They held for a brief moment before she broke of the eyes contact and strode her horse to her doom. The five villager men were riding besides her, guarding her from any dangers as well guarding her from running away: made sure that she would end up at the castle that would be her tomb._

_XxxX_

But Takashi wasn't a demon. His hair wasn't long nor silver. His skin wasn't pale white like snows, and he had no strip marks on his cheeks.

She could not pretend that the demon who was thrusting into her was Takashi.

But she could tell he was pretending she was some else. The woman he held now wasn't her but some other woman.

His lover.

The way he looked at her was no longer cold and lifeless. His touch was tender; his stroke rhythms were making sure that it was bearable for her.

His voice, his voice was so warm and filled with so much love that it made her felt fuzzy, like a spell that made her soul ached like she was dreaming. But the name he called wasn't hers.

"Rin,"

The woman he loved. Whoever that woman was, he loved her. She would never think this demon was capable of love, but she was wrong. The voice he used to call her name was the voice that could only belonged to a lover. His entire being was within that soft whispered.

But that was not the only thing she heard. Behind the loved and affectionate, it was pains and sadness. So much she felt like his loneliness would suck the life out of her.

The reason he was holding her right now was because of Rin. Because he loved this woman.

But that didn't excuse him for taking other women's lives just so he could comfort himself. To part them from their love ones and come to this ghost castle to die.

XxxX

He had held many women who looked like her. His Rin.

He would pretend that they were her, holding them with his entire beings, the very thing he had always wished to do with the real her. He gave them love, not lust. He caressed them, loved them, telling himself they were her. But they weren't her.

At the end of the night the truth always surfaced. No matter how much he tried to fool himself, he saw the real them. They looked so much like her. But none of them were her. Their eyes weren't hers!

Some of them looked at him with lust, some with fear, some with temptation, some with ambition, and with many other kinds of emotions, but none of them were her eyes. The purest pair of eyes that was so full of life and love.

The hole in his chest tore opened. He roared into the sky, after tearing the very thing that looked so much like her but could never be her.

Even so, he could not live without touching them. The hollow inside his chest could not be filled with anything else, but her. The emptiness of missing her caused him to search for any woman that looked like her and pretended that for a second he could touch her.

His lover.

His Rin.

Even if it was for but a mere moments, his heart was whole.

That was why he would never let this woman in his arms get away. No matter what he had to do. She was his. Just holding her body was enough.

No. It's not enough. But. It was better than holding himself against emptiness and coldness.

No matter how much she hated him. No matter how much torturing she seemed in bed with him, he would still hold her. Because that was the only choice he had.

XxxX

He was done now. She wondered what would happen next.

**Flash back**

_"No human ever last longer than one night with Lord Sesshomaru," Sneered a dog demoness servant who was assigned to assist with her needs, preparing her for their demon lord. Behind the sarcastic voice was jealousy. The human girl could tell right away that this demoness had a thing for the evil demon lord. And her next sentence proved that the human girl was right._

_"I don't understand why he would choose human women! One after another when there are so much more beautiful demonesses out there! A handsome lord like Lord Sesshomaru could have any woman." Her eyes were dreaming even when she was angry._

_The dog demoness she later learned her name was Yuko. A beautiful one too. She had silver hairs, red eyes, pink full lips and a small pretty face. Her body, too, was second to none. _

_"But," she paused and smiled evilly at the human girl, "You will die tonight after all." _

**_End of flash back_**

Was it now that the demon lord would kill her? He had had what he had been after so her volume should be gone.

Would it be fast? Her death. Not that she cared, but if she was going to die ether way, she wanted it to be quick and painless. But who was she kidding. Even the way she would die wasn't hers to choose.

But then, he did something she doesn't expect. He collapsed beside her, pulling her soft form against his strong and well-built chest. His arm snaked around her waist, and he closed his eyes.

Falling asleep.

She lay there waiting for her death. But it never came. Instead, the sun was visiting her telling her that was another day and she was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: For some reasons I'm not satisfied with this chapter and have to rewrite it many times. I might change it in the future. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the read, reviews, follow and favorite. +_^**  
_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open not to the darkness of hell she expected but to a pairs of red orbs that shown so much hated towards her that if looks alone could kill she would have been nothing but ashes by now.

The sunlight that filled the room suggested that it was noon. Which mean she had had a few hours of sleeps. She never thought she would woke up to see the world again when she closed her eyes to sleep, but here she was; alive and kicking.

Why did he not kill her?

She had stayed up all night, he had kept her up all night, and had her body pressed against his the whole times in bed. She did not know when he left, all she knew was somewhere along the way she gave up on waiting for her death to come, she slept. It was morning then.

It would be good too, if he were killing her in her sleep; she would not have to suffer seeing him killing her.

But here she was, awake to the demoness, Yuko, whose eyes were intensively stared at her as if she wanted to set fire on her.

Whatever.

They could do whatever they wanted with her. Her life was in their hands. To her, died now or in a few more days would not make any difference. In fact, she partly wished that it could be now so she would not have to go through last night again. Her entire body was aching. The sensations of him were still lingered on her sensitive body.

XxxxX

The human girl was alive! How could she be alive? No one had ever survived before, Yoko thought bitterly.

_"Let her rested,"_ Sesshomaru ordered as he gently opened and closed the door trying not to wake the human girl up.

Yuko's eyes bled red at the thought. It was this morning.

She was rushing to see the human's corpse, but not only there was no corpse, he ordered to give the human whatever she need.

_Whatever she need?_

What had that human done to her great lord Sesshomaru? The lord who had never spared any demoness as much as a glance in the seventy years she had served him!

She was hoping that when he was sick with his pathetic toys, human women, he would look her way. She was one of the most beautiful demoness alive, yet he never giving her as much as a glance.

But Yuko was willing to wait. All those women were killed in the middle of the night. They were just his play things. Never once had anyone lived through night!

So why this one was still alive?

As if to taunt Yuko, the human stood up without a tint of emotion, showing her nude seductive form and walked to gather her clothes from the floor.

_Whore_!

Anger fueled every cell in her body. She wanted to sink her claws and tore the little whore's body that was used to captive her Sesshomaru.

She could almost hear the human screamed with pleasure under the dog demon lord.

Yuko could smell Sesshomaru's scents on every inches of her bare form, but that wasn't enough, there were kiss marks on her entire body as well. There was not a tint of shame on the human woman's cold expressionless face. It was as if she was showing off the marks of their hot night.

She must be content to have such handsome lord all over her. Satisfying her. The dream any woman would wish to live.

Damn her! She really wanted to chop the whore to pieces.

"How can you are still alive?" Yuko murmured, more to herself than to the human.

The human girl ignored her and worked her way to put her kimono on her nude body.

.

XxxxX

The venoms leaked from the demoness's voice that could murder the whole city were clearly suggested that she wanted her dead. She could care less what the demoness wanted.

She had stopped caring.

She put her clothes on. If she were going to be killed, she wanted her body covered at least. Her muscles were aching all over as she moved.

Why was she still alive? She didn't care to know. Why care about the life that could be snap away at any moment.

She was just a play thing the demon found pleasures in. Whatever he found in her, he would soon be sick of it. He could find a new replacement in a blink of an eye. It didn't have to be her. He didn't care about her. No one cared about her.

Even her own family!

Even her lover!

The lover that would have been her husband in the next three days if the noticed from the west castle had not come for her.

The people in the village wanted to live so much that they did not hesitant to throw her away. But it didn't matter.

She would not blame them. If the chosen woman were someone else, she would be one of the standbys feeling sorry for whoever that unlucky lady was. She would not have the power to rescue anyone.

But the unlucky woman was no one else but herself.

So she took it. Faced it head on whatever it was.

She did not have anything left. No hope, no future. No loved. No feelings. All left for her was death. She was counting the days. No, she was counting the seconds and minutes of it.

A knocked on the door caught both women's attention. Yuko went to open the door while the human ignored it.

And there came the green imp, Jaken, the first demon she met when she first reached the castle. The demon that came to take her from the humans.

Behind Jaken, the green imp demon whose height only reached her knee, were demon servants carrying all kinds of high quality goods; kimonos, jewelries, combs, perfumes, and many more.

"Lord Sesshomaru is presenting these gifts to you," the imp announced proudly and loudly for the entire room to hear. But she didn't even do as much as take a peak.

She didn't want it.

Yuko's arms were trembling from the tightly clenched fists; this, the human girl did not fail to notice.

Jealousy fueled her entire body as well as the desire to kill.

To kill her.

If the demoness wanted those gifts, she cold has them all. She didn't care for any of those.

A bird in a golden cage. No matter how luxurious the cage may be, it was but a cage. She was not free to soar the clear blue sky and had her wings bathed in the warm sunlight while gazing down upon the earth.

Jaken was taken aback at her lack of anticipation. The gifts that would have made any woman's jaw drop from happiness.

"You do not like the gifts?" the imp's eyes narrowed, staring at the human who stood in the middle of the room acting indifference.

"No," was all she gave the demon imp. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"I do not care for them."

"Y-you insolent human! How dare you not appreciated Lord Sesshomaru's generosity!" he pointed a shaking finger at her.

She didn't care.

.

"You didn't like my gifts?" asked the demon lord. It was night times and he was with her once more. He was standing next to the window, staring out into the night.

"No," she answered simply. She was sitting on the bed.

"Why?"

"They have no value to me."

The great dog demon lord gracefully turned to face her, "What is it that you want then?"

_Why would he care?_

But her expression did not give any emotions away. She didn't care to know.

"You cannot give it to me," she stated. She did not know why he would want to give her a gift. Was it to show off his wealth? To satisfice his ego? Or was she seemed like a greedy whore to him that he thought would be willing to please him if she was blinded with luxuries.

His golden eyes narrowed, "Name it." His deep smooth voice was full of authority. His voice never rose.

"Freedom."

The room went silent. She knew she was right. She could not read his expression but he remained silence for a few good minutes before he told.

"That is the only thing I cannot give you,"

She didn't expect anything from him. She didn't expect anything at all. Not from him. Not from the world.

"Undress," he once again ordered. The human once again obeyed.

And in bed, she was once again his long lost lover. His touch was gentle. His voice was soft like a sweet melody that melted any woman's soul. He tasted her body with his whole beings. Satisfying his hungry empty heart as he was taking her. Embraced her.

In bed, she was his lover. She was loved.

Only, it wasn't she he loved.

It was Rin.

* * *

_**RiSess13**: I already pm you the answered, I hope you like it._

_**LP**: Sorry to disappoint you, but Sesshomaru was the one killed them. "He roared into the sky, after tearing the very thing (woman) that looked so much like her but could never be her_

_**Icegirljenni**: I don't mind telling you if you don't mind spoiler. *_*_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: wow so many reviews! To be honest I didn't expect many (any) reviews since the first chapter did not get a lot. You guys make my day! __**

* * *

_Finally! _

She thought as warm, thick, red blood was slowly oozing from the small hole in her stomach. She was surprised that she had last this long. Six months. But now it was finally her time to die.

But it wouldn't be a quick death as she had hoped judging from the one claw that was slowly twisting and drilling into her guts forcing screams to escape her pink-turned-blue lips. The pains that not only settled in her stomach, but throughout her entire beings. She was breaking out cold sweats. But it didn't matter. She would die in the end.

She just wished it would be fast.

She wouldn't hold a grudge against the torturer that seemed to take pleasures in killing her. It took too much emotion to care. She had no attachment to life nor to the world itself so it didn't make any difference to her. She would die, that was all.

She wondered if her body would be thrown to ravens for food? Or wolves maybe? Would she have a grave? It didn't matter. It was just a body.

In the past six months, she was allowed to walk inside the palace. She noticed the openly questioning faces of the demons as to why she was still alive when she walked passed them. But no one talked to her. Not that she would want to answer.

Sesshomaru often brought her new gifts. The gifts that she found useless.

Her room was decorated with all kinds of flesh and beautiful exotic flowers. She was once a simple girl, too, even though she did not obsess with flowers, she did think them pretty.

She guessed Rin must like flowers for the demon to have them in her room. The flowers that she no longer cared.

She often walked by a small pound that was surrounded by trees and weeds in an opened field. The water was clean, giving the crystal green color looking. It was inside the palace. It was quiet and out of sight. She would sit against a tall willow tree that its large strong roots dragged half way into the pond. She let her feet dangled into the cool water while staring into nothingness. She loved those moments of peace that she could be by and herself and alone.

Sesshomaru came to her every night as always, but lately he would see her during daytime too. He sometimes stopped by and gazed at her or sat with her in silence. There was no word exchanged. She didn't care.

He told her she was free to roam around inside the palace. It was good, to be honest, to be able to see things others than her own room's walls. She sometimes looked through the high, sturdy, thick walls of the palace wondering what it was like to be outside. But it didn't matter. Outside or inside the walls, there was nothing for her. Not anymore.

And then winter arrived. The servant brought her a big, beautiful, read rose that last for nearly a month. She did not know where he got the rose in such a cold weather and how it had last so long, but she didn't care. She felt sorry for such an elegant flower to be snap from its freedom and came to decorate some fancy room instead of living to its fullest life with its branch in the wild.

The winter weather had been cold and the demon lord noticed and ordered to give her anything that would make her comfortable. At night she did not have to worry about the coldness since there was always activity going on every night and his body heat kept her warm.

During day times she would sleep in, covering in thick blankets and then took a little walk latter. She stood beside the pond that was once filled with greenery, now covered in white snow and frozen ice. She wondered how cold and how it would feel to be sinking down that pond.

Spring soon arrived and the routines continued. She saw the demon lord sometimes during day times and he was as expressionless as ever. Same as hers.

She wondered why he had kept her so long, same as everyone else in the palace's silence questioned. Only Jaken seemed to not wonder about the matter, but she did not care to know. What good would it do knowing the answer when she would be stuck with the demon all the same.

And in spring he was planning on patrolling his lands. She did not care about what he did, but the demonesses servant tent to gossip and even if she did not care to know, she heard them. The same as how they talked about her, saying she used her sexuality to seduce their lord and had him wrapped around her tiny finger. That she must be good in bed and had been with many men.

Within those voice were hated and jealousy, she didn't know if it were because she was a human or if it were just because she slept with their lord.

They had no idea she how would trade place with them in a heartbeat if that were hers to choose.

But to her disappointment, she would not be free from him because Sesshomaru did not plan to portal alone. She too would have to tag along.

That was when the demoness lost it. She rushed into the human's room; rages cloaked her pretty face as she stormed through the door.

XxxxX

The human was sitting next to the windows, acting indifferent as usual.

"You whore!" Yoko snapped and slapped the human's cheek sending her crumbling and kissed the ground. Her fingers marked evidence guarantee to be a nasty bruise later. The human girl didn't even react. That pissed her off even more.

She went and picked the human up from the floor, lifting her tiny disgusting body into the air with her demoness strength . She had to end here! The slut that had changed her lord so much!

Sesshomaru never personally gave anyone gifts without reasons. He was not only allowed the filthy human to roam around, but he even gave the right to ordered any servants as she pleased like she was the lady of the west. He gave her the winter rose that grown only in the far land away down in the south. It wasn't easy to get.

And now she would be patrolling with him?!

What did she do to make him unable to keep his hands of her?!

She had had enough of the filthy human scents walking all over the palace as if she owned it. Worse, the scents of her and Sesshomaru's all over her body broadcasting to everyone of what happened each nights.

She had had enough.

It needed to end here!

She stabbed a claw inside the human's body, the girl refused to scream and that pissed her off even more. She hated the indifference façade the human girl wore. As if she had not a care in the world. She doubted she would act that way in bed when seducing Sesshomaru.

She would make her scream and begging for her death. Slowly and painfully.

She twisted her finger, letting it wandered inside, and cutting the girl's organs. The whimpered of the girl's was like music to the ears. The human needed to suffer the same pains she had been suffering all these times because of her.

XxxxxX

So she finally lost it. It didn't surprise her. The way the demoness had looked at her since the first day suggested that this day would come.

She partly understood how the demoness must have felt. To be so close to the man she loved and watched that man held another woman every night while she had to serve the very woman she hated most.

But she didn't care about the demoness's feelings. She didn't care about anything.

If Yuko wanted the demon lord so much she should offer herself to him. Nothing would change from killing her. After she died there would be a new replacement and another after that; just like her. There would be no end to the demoness's jealousy.

But it didn't matter. It was none of her business.

Whatever happened after this, she would be gone and free. She wouldn't hold any grudge against them because that would be too tiresome. That would require her to feel. She hadn't felt anything for so long. It better be left that way.

But in a flash, the demoness who was sneering before her was but a of pile limp body. The demoness's head was rolling on the floor. She found herself in a pairs of strong arms too familiar that she did not need to guess whom. Her kimono was now covered with both hers and the demoness's blood.

"Call for a healer. NOW!" he ordered sternly and the demons servant buzzed themselves to follow the order.

It seemed that she wasn't even allowed to die by anyone's hands but his.

* * *

_I hope it was a good read since it did not have a lot happened. Reviews! Thanks for the read guys._

_**RinSess13**: As I have said, I can't plan too far ahead and often find out about the story along the way as I write. But I did PM you as much answer as I know for now. ^^_

_**Rairakku**: It's in deed sad, but there's no other way to start the story. _

_**Smpt**: I hope this chap will be able to entertain you as well, __

_**Skyler**: Thank you very much. I love to write stories that are not too cliché. Thanks for the review._

_**Hattaru**: Then you guys have to help me and reviews *_^. Thank you so much for such a high praise. She is very angry because Shess have taken everything in her live away. _

_**Ana**: Thanks. _

_**Icegirljenni**: Me too. I love to read and find out the story along the way. Surprised me and with the thoughts of "wow I didn't think of that" make the story more exciting for me. The demoness was indeed dangerous, but because he wasn't around during the day to see her and Rin together. He usually didn't care what they think as long as they got the job done. :)  
_

_**LP**: Thanks a bunch __for the review! there isn't much developments in this chapter, but next chap will be. I was hopping to draw a few tears. Keep reading. ^^  
_

_(Date:12-12-12)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for not update sooner. For some reasons the words were gone when I touched the keyboards and couldn't write. I miscalculated the chapter and the tear jerking scenes will be in next chapter instead. Make sure to prepare tissues next time. Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys. I hope this is a good read. Reviews please. I need some motivations. ^_***

* * *

He pressed his claws hand over the wound, pushing enough pressure to prevent any more bleeding. In a flash she was quickly but gently lifted and landed on her bed. In those slit seconds she saw emotions on the demon's cold eyes; pain, guilt, regret, anger, worried, fear, and sadness. But it might as well be her imagination. The pains must have caused her to see things.

See what she wanted to see. Maybe she wanted to believe that someone cared. Funny that she still had such thoughts as wanted to be cared.

A demon healer came and stopped the bleeding, but she didn't know much about humans healing since humans and demons were difference.

Sesshomaru sent for the human healer in the nearest human village. She felt sorry for the middle-aged man who looked even paler than herself who was the patient. His eyes that went all over the place jumping at every little movement suggested that he wanted to be anywhere but here.

After tenting to her wounds and gave the medication she needed and did everything he could, he was sent home. She hoped he would reach his family instead of being tossed aside somewhere along the road.

But it didn't matter. What would happen would happen. She had no power to stop it.

She closed her eyes. The medication had numbed the pain a little and made her sleepy. A bit drowsy, but it was better than the pains.

She woke up sometimes in the late evening to a pair of golden eyes gazing over her. Sesshomaru was sitting at her bedside. She didn't know how to react. She didn't react. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

She woke once again and it was morning. Her clothes had been changed and she had been cleaned with wash clothes while in bed. She must have had a fever last night.

The demon lord was given orders to his retainer, Jaken, not too far away from her.

He came to her side as soon as Jaken left and he ordered the servants to bright her soft foods and medicines.

He never left her room for the next three days. It was suffocating.

She was hoping that the injure would keep the demon away from her for a while. Better if the scar would disgust him and leave her alone all together, but she was wrong.

As soon as she was capable of moving around, he ordered her to move into his chamber where he could keep an eye on her twenty-four-seven. Taking the little freedom she had had from him away. His office wasn't too far and he would often pop his stoic face to see her once in a while during the day.

"How are you feeling?" he would ask.

"Fine," she would answer.

At night he would lie beside her, cuddled her into his firm embrace while carefully with his movements to not disturb her wound. He sometimes ordered her to undress just so he could see the wound.

It was slowly healing.

She was wondering what the demon was up to? He did not need to sleep. Anytime she woke up he was always awake, yet he insisted on lying with her. Without coupled with her. Just lying there and embraced her.

His actions made her wondered how much she must have looked like this Rin woman he called for every time they coupled. But it didn't matter. Whatever he was up to was his business.

Maybe it was a game to him. Some man liked to do the chasing. The colder and indifference the female was, the more exciting it was to made her surrendered and begged to be wanted.

But that was the demon's business. He could do or think however he liked. She did her part, being his play thing, and that was all she would do. She would not give into his sick fantasy.

Even if she wanted to, she doubted she had any feelings left to play along.

Summer came and she was traveling with Sesshomaru on his patrolling routines. Everything went on in silence, peaceful and at a slow pace. Only Jaken would be babbling about this and that and boasting about how powerful his lord was when she was alone with Jaken and the two heads dragon that had a similar body with a horse. Only the dragon was cover with green scales.

The dragon was introduced as Ah-Un. Their eyes held great intelligence and almost too familiar with her. She liked the creature for it looked so pure and kind. Even though it was a demon it was a gentle creature. But she kept her distance from it. She did not want to grow attached to anything. The things that could easily be taken from her.

She often only half listening to Jaken to pass times since there was nothing to do. But the more powerful Jaken described his lord destroying his enemy only made her realized just how insignificant she was and how easily he could smash the life out of her just like killing an ant.

The outside world was now alien to her. It had been so long since she had been outside the palace walls and walked within the wild. The things that she sometimes wondered how it would feel to be amongst.

Yet, even in such a big opened field and sky she felt caged. It made her felt empty to think that such a big world held no place for her. There was no place that would welcome her and made her felt free and wanted. No places she wanted to go. Nowhere she wanted to be. Not anymore. It was just a big empty meaningless world to her.

She decided to stop thinking. It was too exhausted to think too much. It didn't matter.

Sesshomaru got injured while trying to protect her. She was taking a walk with Ah-Un in the forest when out of nowhere a lightning bolt strike her way. She thought she would be a goner for sure, but just a blink of an eye and before her was Sesshomaru. He reflexed the lightning bolt with his sword, but his left arm was left bleeding.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice was nonchalance.

"No," she answered equally indifference.

"Ah-Un, take her out of here," he ordered. They obeyed.

While in the airs on the dragon's back, she watched him demolished the strong demon that could easily kill her. Yet Sesshomaru killed him as if crushing a bug. He was living true to his name. The killing perfection.

Seeing how fast he came to her rescues even in such far distance only prove how closely she had been watched. She was never free.

He leaned against a tall willow tree acting indifference to the wound on his left shoulder. Jaken started to open his mouth to complain but before he could say much, he found himself wailing over the forest.

She did not care. She went on about business and took care of her food and needs. His fresh wound and tore clothes were as good as new after two days.

At night, Jaken and Ah-Un would magically disappeared when nightfall came, knowing full well what their lord had in mind. That was when she would play her role. The reason why she was told to tag along.

It was the full moon that night. She focused her attention to the big and round moon, the warm breeze, the dancing leave, and anything else instead of him. It was such a beautiful and peaceful night.

He was having his way with her as usual. But something was unusual this time.

She looked at his stoic face. His movements were the same, nothing changed, yet it felt difference. It was as if he had been burned. With each touch he looked painful. He was in agony instead of her who had been force into this. As if his chest had an invisible opened wound that pouring blood out with each stokes he made.

He did not cry. He could not cry, yet she felt as if his entire being was crying. Broken and trembling inside. The silence howl that begged to be heard. He looked so fragile, weak, and wounded, as if he would turn into nothing but ashes with just a little rough touch.

What had caused this creature such tremendous pains she wondered? Never could her imagine such a strong and powerful beings could be so weak and vulnerable.

In that moment she realized that this seemingly strong creature wasn't at all strong. He was weak, weaker than any beings she had come across. Strongest yet weakest. So weak that he wasn't able to stand the pains alone and had to find comfort in another.

She pitied him.

He deserved it. The pains and suffering he had caused to others. How many women were parted from her parents? How many lovers were separated because of him? How many lives had to end? It was all because of him.

He deserved to be tortured and endured these terrible pains.

Despite her thoughts and what he deserved, she found her arms snaked around the demon's back causing him to pause stiff above her.

He searched deep into her unfeeling eyes with his golden pairs, his silky silver hairs falling on her emotionless face. There were no words between them. No questions asked, no emotions exchanged.

But she held him.

He was slowly continuing what he had started. He then leaned down to take her, normally unfeeling, lips.

She responded.

She could felt his pains reduced a little. His invisible wound was still open, but it had stopped bleeding as she embraced him. The pain was bearable for him.

At that moment she decided she would be the woman he wanted in bed.

For this pitiful creature.

She had nothing left anymore anyway. She would be this Rin for him. As long as he was satisfying with her, no other woman would have to suffer the same faith as she. The longer her death was put off, the farther another replacement needed would be required. At least some woman out there could live the life she could not.

That was what she would do.

She had nothing left.

He collapsed beside her a few minutes later looking exhausted. He pulled her closer in his embrace and for the first time he slept.

Truly slept.

There were many first times that night.

The first time she saw him so vulnerable that made him almost seem human.

The first time he did not go another round after their first.

The first time he looked so exhausted and truly slept.

The first time she held him.

The first time she pitied anyone after she was sent to her doomed.

The first time she responded to his touch and kissed.

The first time she did not love or hate his touch, but just a routine she had to go through with him.

The first time she didn't mind sleeping in his embrace.

To comfort him.

* * *

_So what do you think? Reviews!_

_Thanks a bunch for leaving me comments. Don't forgot to do it again._

**Taria Robotnik**: :(

**Icegirlgenni:** _She would not escape since she give up all hopes in life. running away or not she doesn't believe that there's anything for her anymore._

_**Smpt**: Thank you so much. Give me some thought in the chapter too please._

_**Hattaru**: Aww, thank you so much. That's mean a lot to me to know that it portrayed well._

_**Chrysanthemum-nhu**: Thanks for the review. I will post his POV soon. ^^_

_**Sphinx**: There's a reason why she has no name. You will find out about it in latter chapters. ^^_

_**Irivel**: Wow! Thanks so much for the praise. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you.  
_

_**Minky Sam**: Thank you so much for the reviews and letting me know how you can feel her emotion. I hope you like this chapter too._

_**RinSess13**: I PM you most of the answers. ^_* Sometimes people only see what they want to see._

_**Trng0260**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like it. My beta is currently busy with school so you guys going to have to bear with me for now. ^_^_

_12-14-2012_


	5. Chapter 5

**I will state here so everyone can see, as I have said in last ch. MY BETA is currently busy and there WILL BE GRAMMARS MISTAKES. I could wait for Syao Blossoms to fix it before update it, but it will be a while and I doubt you guys would want that.**

**This ch. not turned out as sad as I thought, but for those who cry easily, I suggested get tissues ready! **

**Last, If anyone have not read "Ugly Sesshy", another Rin&Sessh fanfic of mine, give it a shot. It has not receive many viewers even though i was told it was good, that's why i shamelessly shout out for myself. Reviews said it's a heartwarming story, give it a try. Thanks. **

**I don't know when next chapter will be update. The fire has died out. I will try to write, but doubt I will be able to since the mood is gone. Wish me luck. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_"Going back with Lord Sesshomaru of curse," exclaimed the young beautiful woman with the brightest smile that made even the sun looked dull. She answered so readily that his frozen heart was unwillingly melted. His (normally deadly) eyes were dancing with amusements and joys. _

_He was sure that she would come back to him, he always was. But there was the possibility that she might think the human's way was better and refused his way of life. _

_He sometimes wondered why did he give her the choices to being with. _

_Now that the answer had been clearly announced, his body suddenly felt tenfold lighter. Too light that he might float._

_ "I have been ready to go back with you since the day you left me here, my lord," she answered his silence wondered. "It has been so long. I have been worried that you would never offer to take me back," she confessed. The young girl was practically dancing with joys, a huge smile plastered on her tender face._

_If the actions were performed by any other girls, he would think it was indecent to be so bouncing and hyper at her age, sixteen, but such thoughts never crossed his mind with her. She was joys itself. Rin._

_"Make yourself ready. I will be back on the third sunrise." His deep monotone voice brought another smile out of her. _

_He departed with her at sunset heading to his palace to let Jaken prepared everything for her as well as getting Ah-Un for her ride. _

_It didn't need three days to get things ready really, but he knew that the humans were like a family to her and he wanted to give her sometimes to say goodbye. After she left with him, it would be seldom for her to meet the humans again._

_He reached his palace late that night and ordered what needed to be done. _

_The next day begun in its usual fashion just like any other summer day. It was the seventh month of the year. The sun rose above the sky, shone warm light upon the earth and living creatures went on about their own business. Yet, something was unsettling within the great dog demon Lord._

_Something felt wrong. _

_Very, very wrong! _

_After noon, he took off into the sky for he would not ignore his instinct. He flew gridding though the cool winds, focusing his attention to the small village that was yet too far from view. _

_Rin's village. _

_At first he was taking his sweet time, but something within him urged him to go to her. _

_Fast!_

_He did not know what it was, but he knew it wasn't from the excitement of their reunited. The feeling was dreadful._

'Has she changed her mind about going back with him?'

'Don't be silly!'

_As graceful and calm as he may appear, his speed was increasing to its fullest ability. He had to see her!_

_It was nearly sun set when her village came to view. But the sight beneath him made his breathe caught in his throat. Half of the village's huts were destroyed. Blood spilled, humans', animals', here and there. _

_His sharp eyes narrowed to the giant, moving, ancient, demon tree that could be the king of the forest. Its dancing roots were grasping, and tearing anything in its views and paths. It was a disaster!_

_"Wind Scars!" cried a voice from a person in red attire that looked like a rat in compared to the giant tree. Inuyahsa was standing in front of the violent live tree. His wind scars creating many golden, powerful, bright lights tearing the earth at speed on its way towards its target. _

_In those split seconds the tree shoot hundreds of bullet roots Inuyasha's way just right before the demon tree's body was swollen into Inyasha's wind scars, causing the creature to fall with a heavy thud against the earth, making the ground trembled on its falling wave._

_Inuyaha managed to cut off most of the pointy, sharp head, bullet roots; they were about five inches in diameter and a foot long. However one was able to piece right through his guts, creating a hole visible for anyone to view. _

_Sesshomaru's mouth started to jade, his eyes narrowed, his already high speed light ball increased as he rush his way toward the half-demon. He wasn't fast enough._

_ His stone hart sank!_

_He would not care if the root only piecing through the half demon, Inuyasha would heal, but behind him was Rin. The root that passed through his body was now stabbed right above her abdomen. Each of her arms was holding protectively over a human boy and girl. She started to fall._

_Everything moved in a slow motion to him. He could see Rin's surprised expression as pains engraved into her fragile body, see every single hair of hers that was flaring up as she fall. _

_He gently caught her limped body into his strong arms before she hit the earth. It took a moment for her eyes to focus and realize what had just happened. She smiled when she saw him. _

_A sad smile. _

_His heart cried at the sight._

_"Only two more days," she lifted one of her bloody hands that required all of the strength she had left to touch his stoic face. Her voice was soft and weak. "But it seem like I can't go back with you anymore," her eyes searched into his golden orbs. "At least, I can see you before I go." She gave him another weak smile. _

_Her signature smile. _

_But it was not the warm and comforting feelings that wrapped around his heart anytime she smiled; it was a cold, dark, and painful feelings that smothering and suffocating him. Because he knew that it would be her last smile. _

_A farewell smile._

_"I'm sorry," it was barely a whisper but filled with so many emotions and feelings telling him just how much she wanted to stay. How much she wanted to be with him. _

_Her arm went limped falling beside her. Her smiling face disappeared. Forever…_

_._

_…Her heart stopped. _

_._

_._

_._

_His feet rooted to the spot, holding her in his arms. He did not transform and roared an echoing sad howl that could tremble the earth. His eyes did not bleed red. He didn't fall to his knees and started to cry like humans. He just stood there. Frozen as a stone. Because that was all the strength he had left do. _

_His senses were at their sharpest, yet at their dullest. He could hear yet couldn't hear his half-brother's words. The humans, crying, the chaotic displayed at the scenes._

_At the same time he could hear and sense everything. He could hear Rin's last heartbeat, the moment it decided to stop and never beat again. The last breathed she drawn that he knew would be no another. Her warm bloods that were slowly dripping from her wound down to earth. The smell of blood, her blood, that made his stomach turned. Her rosy flush cheeks that slowly turned pale. The warmth that escaped her body and left it cold and stiff. _

_It was the full moon night. Even at his stage, he still noticed. The moon was slowly pushing its way up the sky and governed the night. It was such a beautiful night that he knew she would love and enjoy. They used to watch it together when she was a child. Siting in comfort silence. But now, there was only silence._

_And pains._

_Why did the moon still shone brightly without a tin of sadness? _

_Why was the earth still moving?_

_Why did the breeze blushing past him so gently playing with his and hers hair and attires. _

_Why everything continued when she was not?_

_He stood there holding that beautiful body. The body that would soon dissolved into nothing but a pile of bones. It would soon stink so bad that no one would want to be near. _

_Yet he did not want to let her go._

_Her fresh scent that admitted from her had stopped. Never again would he be bathing in her scent. The unique aroma that he found peace and comforting in, that he loved. _

_All kinds of thoughts racing through his mind. All kinds of questions that required answers. But no answer would satisfy him. _

_There were so many opportunities await them. Things he wanted to show her. Things he could do for her. So much he had yet to say. They were just about to be reunited. _

_And what now? She was gone._

_The first time the wolves took her life, he just didn't like to see her being so still. The first creature that he wanted to see moving and smiling instead of being dead. The first person he did not want to see disappeared from the earth. So he revived her._

_The second time, he realized that she had become the most important person in his life. He was willing to give up anything just to see her alive and breathing. _

_Anything._

_And this time. This time she had taken a part of him with her. Half of himself went missing the moment her heart stopped beating, including his stone heart. His chest would eternally be bleeding. _

_Hollow. _

_That moment he had realized he loved her. _

_More than life itself._

_But he couldn't even tell her so._

_She won't hear him._

_She could no longer hear him. _

_The winds brushed passed them. He refused to move. _

_As if he could protect her from times itself._

_The moon slowly passed and the sun appeared. He stood his ground with the woman he loved in his arms._

_._

_._

_XxxxxX_

_._

_._

His eyes snapped open. His body automatically shot up to a sitting position. One word escaped his lips.

"Rin."

He quickly observed his surroundings. The full moon was high up in the sky. The gentle summer breeze passed him by, sending his hairs flying.

His gaze drawn back to the woman beside him, who was drowning in deep slumber sleep. The woman that made the full moon night of summer bearable for the first time in the past century.

His face as unreadable as ever, his claw hand gently smoothed a lock of hair from her beautiful face behind her ear. He then lowered himself down and tugged her soft and sleeping form against his chest. His eyes stayed opened, afraid of what he might see if his closed them again. He watched the night passed and listen to the woman's breathing until the sunrise.

* * *

.

**Thank you so much for the reviews. don't forget to do it again. I could finish this chapter because of them. Thanks guys,  
**

**LP**_: Thanks. They will slowly grow. ^^_

**Minky Sam: **_No, the one that died is the old Rin. I feel terrible to have killed her. (I'm a cold blood killer)_

**Smpt: **_She will warm up, I promise, but it will take times. _

**ProdigicMe:**_ I have to disagree with you. Sesshomaru is a heartless individual that only cares about what involve and benefit himself. The heroin on the other hands gives up all hopes and felt powerless even if she cared. Still she concerned about people. When Seehy was in pain she embraced him when she didn't even like him. She was his prisoner even, yet she comforted him instead of enjoy seeing him in pains. To me she isn't like Seesy. And thanks for pointing out the grammars. _

**Trng0260**_: Lol, I didn't think about making him suffer for that purpose. I only thought about how to make a person who gives up on feelings to feel again was all. Thanks for the review._

**Lovely123**_: Thank you very much._

**Itzy: **_Thank you so much for the comment! _

**Skyler: **_Wow! You grasped the whole concept of the story in only a few sentences. I hope this explains his reasons._

**Ana: **_Thank you. Don't forget to review again, lol._

**Icegirljenni: **_It depends on the situation. Things change, people change, and the circumstances he was letting her go would play the big role._

**Irivel**_: Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this ch._

**EmpathaMagicGirl: **_Aww, thank you._

**RinSess13: **_Don't worry too much about the English. I can understand what you meant to say. English is not my first language as well. I still struggling with it, but the more you use it the better. Good luck. :D_

_(Dec 18, 12)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"Rin" he murmured that girl's name as he was being intimated with her. As always, he called that name.

So warm.

So loving.

She held him closer as her body moved with his. It had been over four months since the first night she decided to be his lover for him in bed. And since then she had held him closed to her anytime they coupled. She was no longer counting the seconds for it to be over. She no longer felt like being anywhere but beneath him. She still did not like it, but she didn't hate it. It was just a duty she had to do.

"Rin," he whispered. She couldn't help but wonder what that woman was like? The woman who could grasp such strongly hold onto this cold unfeeling demon's heart that made him looked so vulnerable that night.

Was she his lover? Or was she someone who had being forced to be loved like herself? But she thought it must be the first one. Whoever that Rin woman was, she was truly loved. She was a lucky woman.

Yes, Rin was lucky to have someone who loved her to such extent that it intoxicated his mind to the point that he could not live without her. As wrong as she thought the silver hair demon who was taking pleasure from her was, she could not denied the fact that he loved someone so dearly. So much that his life had been drowning in sorrow because of him missing her.

Sesshomaru gazed into her unfeeling cold eyes and she stared at him blankly before he learned down and took her lips. Her mouth parted allowed his tongue to explore and dance with hers.

They had returned to the castle only after a month of traveling because he was needed at the palace. She didn't care much since she would have no say in it. She would have to be with him whether she liked it or not.

But the outside world within the nature was so peaceful. There were no eyes watching her every move (except Sesshomaru's) anywhere she went. No gossiped voices whispering about her being a whore or all the dirty talk their corrupted mind could come up. Not that she paid them any attention, but it felt good to breathe in clear airs for once without the pollution of words.

She expected to be caged inside the palace once more, but to her surprised, as well as everyone inside the castle, he allowed to go outside of the palace once a week as long as she took Ah-Un with her and retuned before sunset. She did not know why he would let her have such privilege. Maybe he was too confidence that she could not escape?

He wasn't wrong because he could track her down within hours, days at most.

Not that she would run.

There was nowhere she could go. No one would want her once they learned of her being here as Sesshomaru's play thing. They would look down on her to no end. Even if they did not know and somehow she made friends with people, they would turn their back on her as soon as Sesshomaru found her.

There was nothing out there for her anymore. Even her parents would not welcome her back. In here inside the palace or outside, she was but an empty shall that lack of life.

Also, she would be caught before she could escape. Ah-Un was here as her protector as well as a watch guard.

Having the fresh air brushing against her face, her eyes focused on the greenery beneath her. She was once again outside that prison's wall. This time she only had the dragon beside her. She was glad.

She let Ah-Un choose where to go again because she did not have any reference or places where she could think of going. She did not want to go into the human's village and listened to their new gossips or fabricated theories of how a human woman came to ride on a demon dragon.

The first time she came out with Ah-Un, she was lost as where to go. It was sad that even though she had finally gained a little freedom, she had nowhere she could be. A place that would welcome her.

"I don't know where to go Ah-Un," she whispered softy to the green dragon as she sat on them. "I just don't want to stay in that palace is all." She did not expect anything from them, but they nodded their heads as if to say, _we understand_.

Ah-Un took her to the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It was the widest waterfall she had ever laid her eyes on. The water sent thunderous sounds one after another as they hit the bottom. There were greeneries, trees, moss, and some clear ponds where the water was tranquil. The place was breathtaking.

Since then she let Ah-Un choose where they should go. They sometimes went to a field full of all kinds of flowers, extending to the end of eyesight. Sometimes, to a lake that glistening under the touch of the soft warm sunlight. It was surrounded by beautiful nature and small animals such as birds and butterflies.

She did not know how the dragon knew of such places and why they knew she would find peace there, but she was grateful all the same.

This time Ah-Un brought her back to the water fall. It was such a sunny day and the view was as beautiful as it was last time. Only this time the trees' leaves were in a mixture of green, oranges, yellow, and some red. It was the indication that it was now autumn and she would soon lose her little freedom. She doubted the demon would let her came out during winter. Also, it would be too cold to fly.

She thanked the dragon softly and they nuzzled their heads against her hand with glee. She then let them to their business, eating leaves and relaxed while she took her time to enjoy herself. They may seem relaxed and not paying her any attention, but anytime a threat came around, they would be by her side in a flash.

She smoothly undid her belt and released herself from her attire. She then merged herself into the water, glad that it wasn't too cold. Though it was autumn, today was a warm day. She loved taking her bath here whenever she got the chance.

After she was done enjoying her little freedom, she walked back toward Ah-Un. It was noon and they needed to find something to fill her stomach. Ah-Un knew her routine and was ready to take her to another place where it was rich with tasty sweet fruits. It was only a mile away from the waterfall.

They were once again in the air. By the time they reached their distention, her damp hair already dry. She would need to comb them later.

The dragon lowered themselves near the top of an oranges tree so she could pick up some fruits.

Ah-Un landed lightly under the tree once she had gathered enough fruits. But something had caught her eyes.

There was a figure lying a few yards away from the tree. She was making her way toward the figure and soon found a man lying unconscious beside a tree. No, he wasn't a man, but a demon.

Judging from his appearance, he should be as tall as Sesshoamru, or little shorter. well-built and tone body. He was wearing a black attire, but a hole was clearly displayed on his torso where an ugly wound about a fist size had took place.

How did he got injured? Well, it didn't matter.

The man looked no older then Sesshomaru, his hairs were purple. His fair face could considered handsome.

She gently kneeled down beside him, expected the wound carefully. Ah-Un gave her a warning growled, but she calmed them down that it was alright.

She then started removed his shirt , and cleaning the wound the best she could with the lack of materials.

He was a demon and demons healed way faster than a human, but still, she tented to it. His breathing was shallow and she couldn't help but wondered if he would survived.

It didn't matter. He wasn't her responsibilty.

She tore off part of her expensive kimono to make bandages out of it. To others they would say that she was wasting such a fine kimono, but to her it was just material.

She spent the next twenty minutes tenting to the demon. Once she was done, she laid his head gently back to where it was, a tree root.

This was all she could do. Whether he would survive or not was up to his fate.

As she was about to leave she heard him stirred and stopped her.

"Who are you?" his voice was rich and comforting. His eyes were purple same as his hairs. She did not answer.

"Why did you save me?"

"No reason," she answered coldly and started to move on.

"Wait!" he called.

She paused.

"How can I replay you?"

"There's no need," and she started to walk once more.

"What is your name," the question caught her by surprise and made her paused in mid-step. "At least tell me the name of my savor," he begged.

_Her name?_

She had forgot all about that. No one was interested enough to ask her that question. She had not heard her own name since she had entered the demon's castle. Sesshomaru called her "Rin" when he was intimated with her. The rest of the demons called her human. He never addressed her once with a name outside of bed.

She had almost forgotten her own name.

But it didn't matter.

Why should she care. It was just a name. A name that died the day she entered that castle.

"It doesn't matter. We won't meet again," she said indifference before she told Ah-Un that they were leaving.

The handsome demon watched the beautiful, cold but kind, (sad) woman departed.

He disagreed with her. They would meet again.

He looked at the bandages that wrapped around his chest. He like her gentle scent.

He would find her.

The mysterious lady.

* * *

.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I have tried, but failed many times and couldn't write. I don't know when next chapter will come out. Reviews please and give me some motivation.  
**

**And as always, thanks you so much for the reviews and reading this fanfic. ^^  
**

**Itzy:**_ yeah it's sad. I felt so bad when I have to kill her_. :(

**Castillo**_: Thanks. _^^

**Smpt:**_ Thanks. I have tried and fail, to store the fire many times. I don't know how long this time will last._

**Lp:**_ They would have had a happy life she had not been killed _:(

**Lovely123: **_we know how she died, but the girl had yet to know. She still only pities him._

**Icegirljenni: **_You have hit the bull's eyes. She would learn about it… someday._

**Chrysanthemum-nhu: **_You welcome. Thanks for the review. _^^

**RinSess13:**_ Thanks for letting me know. And yes, he's in a way selfish because he could not live without her._

**Rairakku:**_ aw thank you. I wish you (really late) happy New Year too. I'm very happy to hear that you love my story. _^^

**WickedInk:**_ Yes, she is. And as I have PMs you, I am continuing, but couldn't write _

**edit: i don't how missed you guys. sorry about that. your reviews are much appreciated.  
**

**Ana: **_Thanks._

**Taria Robotnik**: He does so much than it drive him crazy.

_Jan 29 2013  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this one has more grammars mistakes. I have been editing it and was almost done when I accidently X it out. You know what happen next. I'm soo tire right now, so I won't edit again today. **

**I have wanted to write this story and Ugly Sesshy so badly for months. Just couldn't. Especially Ungly Sesshy since it only has 2 chapters left, but I just can't write it. Well, review please. **

* * *

She leaned back against a solid strong chest. Her head tilted to the back, resting on the nip of his neck, while his manly arms wrapped around her flat stomach; her hands over his. They were both watching the peaceful and beautiful sunset.

"Only four more days," he whispered softly while kissing the clown of her raven hairs. She smiled at the warmth and happiness in his voice. "Only four more days and you will forever be mine. There will be no need to say goodbye anymore when nightfall."

She smiled. She loved the idea. She wanted to be with him always, too.

"But I hate to part with you tonight," he said frowningly which she could not help but laughed. She felt the same way, too, but she would rather not say.

"It's only four more days away," she reminded him, reaching a hand to snake around his neck. He shifted slightly to adjust and make the position more comfortable for them.

"I know," he kissed her forehead once more, "but somehow when it's so close, it feel so far away. I wish it were here already."

"You are saying it like that now, but someday when I'm old and wrinkled, you might not even want to look at me," she giggled.

"That's not going to happen," he protested readily. "I love you and will always love only you for the rest of my life. I will love, cherish, and protect you until the day I die. Even if the sky were falling down, I will protect you." His arms tightened around her waist possessively. Her head was nuzzled against his cheek.

She could not help but smiled at the sincerity in his voices. He had always loved her and she believed forever he would. It could be naïve of her, but she did trust him, the man she loved. She would be united with this man and be his for the rest of her life. Her heart leaped with happiness.

The sun sank lower at the horizontal sky indicated that their times together would soon end. They may had been engaged, but it did not mean that they could let people looked down on them or did indecent things.

But she was happy to have been sitting inside his arms and watched the end of the day together. He was sitting against a giant Sakura tree while she was sitting inside his lap watching the beautiful view of the clear pond, and the green hills, and the forest, and the wild flowers. It was their favorite meeting place.

"If the sky were really falling," she tilted her head up and looked at him in the eye while her smile broadened on her pink lips. "You don't need to protect me. All you have to do is being by my side and holds my hand is all I need."

He looked at the beautiful woman inside his arms; her eyes were sparkled with happiness. He could not help but leaned down and took her lips. He could not wait until the day their wedding would come and declared to the world that this beautiful woman was his.

~~0oooo0~~

Who is, Takashi" asked a deep monotone voice. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the golden pair of orbs that had been staring at her.

She was lying inside his strong arms; his face was only a few inches away from hers. How did he know that name, she wondered.

"You called it in your sleep," he answered her silence question in a calm voice. The demon's voice was always calm. The little moon light lit the room and she could see his handsome face waiting for her to answer.

"My fiancé. Or should I say, my ex-fiancé," she corrected.

"You were going to marry him," he stated. She could not tell what he was thinking form his cold bored expression.

"In three days if you have not called me here," she told him truthfully.

"You wanted to marry him," he said softly.

"Very much." There was no point for her to lie. She had always been honest with him.

"Do you want to go back to him?" he asked in his calm voice and emotionless face but she swore she felt his muscle tensed. But it might as well been her imagination. What's more, there was no point in it. It wasn't like he would let her go back to him if she said yes.

"I am dead to him," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone. There were no emotions or attachment within her cold voice.

She looked away from his golden eyes to his bare chest, "I am dead to everyone," she said quietly without any emotion. She knew he would not like to hear that name again for whatever reasons she might not know. "Do I have to treat them all like they are dead to me, too?" she wanted to know. There was no motive or reason behind her question; she just simply wanted to know.

The moment she looked up to meet his eyes and the sentence came out, she noticed his eyes widen just a few milliliters. But it did not last long. It disappeared as soon as it came and she had to wonder if it were ever there at all.

"No," he adjusted the arm that had been her pillow and pulled her already close body a little closer to him. "You don't have to."

It wasn't like she would follow his order if she was told to forget about her past. They were her memories and she would do with them as she pleased. She could not deny that she was surprised at his respond. For a moment, she felt like he was vulnerable. But it might as well been her imagination.

"You met a demon today," he stated, and this time it was her turn to look slightly surprised.

"I could smell his scents all over you," he told her. She had been with this demon for months, but she had no idea about his nosy nose's ability. In fact, she knew nothing about him at all. She was not interested to learn.

If he could tell that she had met a demon, and a male too, with just the scent that had lingered on her, there were no secrets she could hide from him at all.

Yet, she was once again surprised that he had said nothing in the evening when she returned. Well, he did ask her if anything happened because of her torn attire, but she simply told him nothing had happened. Which was true, nothing did happen. And she never expected to see that demon again anyway.

But now that she thought about it, it all falling into places why he had her washed her hands as soon as she returned. He ordered the servants to bring their food into their room instead of the dining room and ordered basins of water for her to wash up.

Right after that, he was having his ways with her.

She was a bit confused as to why he did not wait until night fall, this had never happen before, but she did not resist him. But now that she thought about it, was this his way of punishing her?

No. It should not be. He had never hurt her during their intimacy.

"He was injured. I did help patched him up," she told him calmly. He only stared at her. "Am I not allowed to help him?" she wanted to know. Not that she cared what she allowed to or not allowed to do. The worst that could happen to her was being killed by Sesshomaru.

He looked at her for a long while. She could not read him even now. "Just be careful. Demons are dangerous. You should not mangle with them or go around patching just anyone up. But you would do it either way whether I told you, you could do it or not."

She remained as emotionless as always, but she was surprised at how well he could read her. Maybe she had been more closely watched than she thought. He seemed to know everything that happened around her and now he even knew how she would behave.

But it didn't matter.

She could not just leave the demon alone when she could do something to help. If the demon laying in the forest today were Sesshomaru, she would still patch him up.

Even though he said nothing, she wondered if he could pick up the human scents from her as well. But as long as he did not bring it up, she would pretend it had never happen. It wasn't like she wanted to repeat it or if it were anything important.

After she left the injured demon behind, she did not feel like coming back to the palace. It was only a few hours passed noon and she would not have the chance to come out very often.

But this time, she did not let Ah-Un choose where they would go. The question from that injured demon made her yearned for old places, the places where she once called home.

Ah-Un, followed her instruction, brought her to a small pond and landed lightly next to the giant Sakura tree. It brought back memories.

The bittersweet memories.

She looked at the blossom tree, the place where she once watched the sunset with Takashi. The place where he had promised he would forever love and protect her from anything.

But as soon as the noticed from the demon came, she ran to see him and all he could do was sinking down to his knees. Her parents were crying their eyes out, but there was nothing they could do.

Nothing they would do.

The villagers, her former kind neighbors were suddenly her enemies. They kept an eye on her and were readily to ship her off to her death because they were afraid for their own lives.

In just a day, her whole world had turned upside down.

So she ran…

Ran to the one person who she believed would protect her. He had promised he would be by her side no matter what happen. Even when the sky was fallen, her future husband, Takashi.

But the sight before her striped her off of all hopes. She knew she had responsibility. She knew she could not just abandon her family and disappeared, but she was hoping he would offer some kind of comfort. Maybe he would try and figure a way to help out for her? Offered to run away together, maybe? But the sight of him slipping down, face drained from all colors, looking at her as if she were doom. As if there were no other way and that image tore her chest apart. At that moment, she knew she was all alone.

He too, was afraid to die. Same as her parents, her brothers and sisters. They were all going to throw her away so they could live.

She then slowly turned away from the hopeless looking man. She walked back to her home in a daze; her mind was all over the places.

But when it came to the bottom line, it didn't matter. She would be sent to die, that was all.

No one cared what would happen to her. She, too, should stop caring. There was no hope left. No one would save her. Because in the ended, they all wanted to live. And if to live meant she had to die, then they would make sure that it happen.

And she couldn't blame them because she, too, wanted to live. And she wanted them to live. It was just human nature that they wanted to survive. Even if it meant to slaughter someone in the way.

It was she the demon wanted. So it was she who would die.

She would not be afraid. What was more she could lose? She was already dead to everyone the moment the notice came. She was just a walking corpse anyway so she should stop feeling, too. She saw everyone making a fuss, crying, making sad faces, but deep down they were relieved it weren't them who had to die. She felt numb. There was no point in feelings.

She looked at the Sakura three once more. It had been nearly a year since she had been here. The memories of the old days were still fresh in her mind, yet she felt nothing. No attachment, to remorse, to love, no anger, nothing. It was just memories. She didn't even feel the pain if betrayal. She didn't feel anything.

But it didn't matter. The past was the past and she preferred to not think about it.

She was sitting down next to the giant Sakura tree; leaning against it after took out the oranges from the bag on Ah-Un's back. The dragon was roaming around eating grass. She, too, was eating her lunch after washing her hands.

It was a peaceful and calm day. The view was still as beautiful as it used to be in the past.

Why did she come here? She wasn't sure herself. She just wanted to be at someplace where she used to exist. Where she used to have a name.

The day passed by slowly without anything important. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tall tree, letting her skin felt the cool breeze. It was getting a little cold now that the sun had gone down a little, but she still did not feel like moving.

She would have to go back soon.

"Nao!" a voice exclaimed in disbelieved. Her eyes snapped opened at the familiar voice, calling the name that she had long forgotten. She slowly turned her face toward the girl's voice who had been half-walked half-ran toward her.

"Nao! Is that really you?" the girl was pausing a few yards from her, noticing the protective dragon demon for the first time.

"There is no threat here, Ah-Un," she told the dragon gently which calmed them down before she turned back to the new comer.

"Moe," she greeted the girl in her indifferent tone.

"You are really alive? You are really didn't die?" Moe asked, but too afraid to venture any closer because Ah-Un was only a foot way from Nao.

"I guess so," Nao said calmly. The younger girl was bursting into tears. Moe was her best friend before she was sent away.

Moe was wearing a simple pale green kimono, the same quality she used to wear herself. Her hairs were pulling up. She had narrowed eyes, straight nose, and full lips. But over all, she still looked very pretty.

Just then she noticed that Moe was with child. From her appearance, she should be at least five to seven months. She must have married after Nao had left.

It reminded her of how much time had passed. It had nearly been a year. At that time, Moe was still single and had no plan of getting married. Guessed things changed.

Looking at Moe, Noa was glad that she had not been with child. Glad that she was still alone all these time because she did not know what would happen if she ever got pregnant.

She feared for the child. She did not know how the demon would react to such news. Would he kill her there and then? Would he let the child be born? But what would happen to the child afterward. How would the child be treated? A half demon that rejected by both and humans and demons alike.

Nao did not know when she would die. When the demon would get tire of her and decided to get a new toy. If she was to be killed and left a half-demon child behind without anyone to care and protect, she was shuddered at the thought.

She thanked all the gods above for not letting her have a child. She could not let an innocent being to be born out of their wick relationship and being abandon and looked down after she died.

"I'm so glad you are alive," Moe cried loudly and openly, but all Nao could do was stared. She did not feel such emotions. She forgot how to feel.

"How have you been? You looked so beautiful. You must be happy," Moe said looking at her rich attire.

Was that what Moe see? She, being happy? She didn't feel happy. She didn't felt anything at all. Was she really appeared happy or was Moe just wanted to believe so? To believe that the girl they had sent to die did not die and live happily so she did not have to feel so bad about having a hand in killing her.

But it didn't matter how she appeared. By the end of the day she would still be on her back, sometimes hands and knees, and pleased the demon lord.

"You are with child," she commented coldly. Moe didn't even seem to notice how much she had changed. Or she just didn't want to notice.

Moe smiled uneasily as she brought a hand to cup her round stomach. "It's seven months now."

Nao could not help but wondered why Moe did not seem to want to touch on that subject? Had she not been married? Was there something bad that she did not want to talk about?

Seven months.

That meant she should have married, if she got married, three months after Nao was sent off. But it didn't matter.

"You should come and visit more often." Moe changed the subject, her face brighten up. "We all thought that you were dead."

"How's my parents?" Nao did not feel like telling her that she did not wish to return here and this would be the only time.

"They are doing great. They are now the richest family in the village because of the downy (sorry can't spell or find it. I tried.) they got from marrying you off," Moe said excitingly.

So that was what they called what they did to her? Marrying her off?

Well, at least they were all happy.

Just then another voice interrupted them. Someone was calling for his wife in a distance. Moe's head snapped toward the voice which inching closer by the seconds.

Nao followed her uneasy friend to the man who should be her husband and she finally understood. It was none other than Takashi.

"Moe" he called to his wife and did not noticed Nao and Ah-Un who had been shield from his view by the giant tree.

"What are you doing standing here honey?" he asked when he was standing behind his wife before he slowly lifted his gaze toward the direction where his wife had been looking.

He froze.

The man who had once promised to love only her was now standing only a few feet away with his wife. Still as handsome as she could remember, but she felt nothing.

So much for eternal loved.

He couldn't even mourn for his, thought to-be-dead, lover for more than three months. He got married almost as soon as she was sent away. Her once lover and best friend. She should be angry, but she didn't.

She could imagine how it happened. One heartbroken, one tried to comfort and love sparked.

Well, it didn't matter. They looked good together and they seemed to have a happy life. She hoped they stayed that way.

"Congratulation," Nao told them in her nonchalance voice. She looked at the direction of the sun and it told her that it was time to leave.

"Th-thank you," Moe hesitated.

Nao turned away from the couple; Ah-Un lowered themselves for her to climb up.

"Will you come back to visit again?" asked Moe hopefully while Takashi just stood there as still as a stone, still not recovered from the shock.

"No," she answered simply.

"Would you like me to pass any word to your family?"

"No," she then gently grasped the reins and turned to look at the couple one last time, "Goodbye." And with that Ah-Un leaped up into the sky.

She did not turned back to look at her once best friend and lover. They were all in the past. The world had moved on without her. Her life, too, had changed.

Well, she had never held onto the past to being with.

Her life had ended a long time ago.

And she saw no point in letting Sesshomaru know about it. It wasn't like it would change anything.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and shifted to position over her. She knew then that her rest was over. Lately he had not kept her up all night and would let her sleep sometimes. She started to wonder if he had grown tire of her. If that were true, she would be more than pleased.

He kissed her lips hungrily silently ordered for them to part. She obeyed and let her tongue danced with his.

And she knew she would not get any more sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Last time I was so tire from typing all day and my eyes were blurry by the time I wrote the responds. I hope I am not missing anyone this time. If I did, I apologize and would go fixed it as soon as I noticed. **

**Taraah36:** The demon will try to save her, but the rest you will have to find out later :)

**Smpt:** Thanks. This is my limit for intimate scene. I usually prefer not to have too many of those, but it is important in this story because most of her emotions development happened while they were… well. I have been trying to update, just couldn't write. Sorry for making you wait.

**Icegirljenni:** Ah-Un took her to those places on his own. They were places the old Rin loved :) And as for Sesshomaru's reason for giving her freedom will be answer in the waaay later chapters :)

**Lp:** It's hard for her to develop feelings for anyone. Thanks. I hope it doesn't get boring since nothing seems to happen so far.

**Irivel:** Thanks. Yes, it slowly happens, but not much. Thanks for keep reading and reviewed even though I can't update for some time now.

**Rairakku:** Thanks for the reviews and the wait. This story is one of my babies and I want to write it the best I could, so it might be a little slower than people would like to see it develop, but I am trying my best. :)

**RinSess13**: Let just say I am not letting her get pregnant "Wink". Some people have harder time at getting pregnant than the others. From experience, I have seen some couples that taken 6-10 years to conceit. Also, it will ruin the plot if she has a kid which I don't want to deal with right now :)

**Chrysanthemum-nhu**: You will find out :) (Not soon though)

**Icecreamapparition:** If you felt her numbness then that meant I've succeeded. That was what I tried to convey. I will not show too much of Sesshomaru's POV because I want people to find out along with her. And yes, Ah-un is a good friend to her. Thanks for the review and advices.

March 18, 13


	8. Chapter 8

"Rin" he called that name again as he was holding her. That voice, so warm, so loving. The voice that whispered with his whole heart and soul. The cold-heartless demons that always seem to have a loving heart around this time when he was having his way with her.

She hated it.

She hated that name.

Rin!

Because of Rin, Nao's life was ruined.

She did not know when it started, but before she knew it, she had come to hate that name so much that she wished that name never existed.

"Rin" the demon whispered softly as his lips trailed down her neck.

She wanted to push him away. She wanted to sew his lips together so he could never call that hateful name ever again.

Because of Rin. All of it was Rin's fault.

Without this woman name Rin, Nao would still have her life. She would still have a family, parents, brothers and sisters. She would still live peacefully in her village, happily married. Without Rin, Nao would still have a normal human life. The life that she had always dream of having.

But Rin had to come and took everything away from her. Rin turned her colorful world into darkness. Rin destroyed everything that Nao had known. Pushed her into the dark empty world.

Because of Rin, Nao was stripped out of her life. In just one day, she lost her whole world. The villagers turned against her, her parents threw her away because of fear and moneys; her so call lover abandoned her.

She had to let the demon violet her over and over again. She had to comply with his needs but she couldn't even complain. Her life had ended. Even her feelings were taken away from her.

Even her name.

And when it came down to it, it was entirely Rin's fault.

For whatever Rin did or did not do, Nao had to live the consequences. She became her replacement. The shameful fate she had to live in. The unstable life she did not know when it would end. If it weren't because of that woman, Sesshomaru would not need another replacement, Nao would not be summoned, and she would still have her life.

So she hated that name.

She hated it so much that it was unbearable.

Sesshomaru traced his lips toward hers, pressed it there, his tongue nudged giving a silence comment for her lips to part, which she had no choice but complied. But she did not respond to his kiss.

Another waved of anger washed over her.

She was now but a whore in the eye of the people in this palace. She was nothing but a toy to this demon.

That was all she was good for. Other than that, she was but a living shadow.

When did these hateful angers started, she did not notice. Why did she only care about it now, she did not know. All she knew was that, she hated that name.

And every night, she had to listen to it.

The more she heard it, the stronger her hated grew.

Such a warm and loving voice, the voice that spoke to a lover. Something she could never have. Because hers had been robbed off of her the moment Sesshomaru took her from that village.

She could never have her lover back.

She was now but a toy.

Why did she have to listen to him calling another woman in such a loving voce?

She didn't even have the choice to walk away from him or refused to listen.

She hated it.

Especially when it came from his lips in such a warm and loving voice. As if Rin was his life.

If he loved her so much, why was he not with her?

Why did Nao have to be tortured instead?

"Are you not well?" Sesshomaru paused from his activity and examined her closely. His claw hand came to inspect her forehead for temperature.

"I am fine," she answered coldly, a hint of anger in her voice. The demon's eyes widened slightly, but soon composed himself.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

She considered stay silence since it would do her nothing, but she couldn't.

"I hate it! I hate that name!" her voice was bitterer than she thought when it came out.

His cold expression was once again stripped off and replaced with surprise.

"Don't you ever call that name around me again!" her anger was no longer hidden. Maybe because she had kept it bottled up for a few weeks and now it had finally reached its limit.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long while as he lay beside her. Nao, too, was wondering what he would do now that she said she hated the name he loved so much.

But what could he do to her? Kill her?

She would greatly embrace it.

But he was again surprised her. One of his claw hands gently stroke her cheek.

"Why?" he was not angry, just simply curious.

"It doesn't matter. I hate it." She was still wearing her cold mask.

"Hm," he hummed, stroking her cheek, accepted her answer. "You won't hear it again."

Never did she expect him to agree so easily and readily, but his next word shocked her to another level, "Nao."

The demon now had her whole attention, her cold expression disappeared and replace with a dumbfounded one, eyes searching for answers.

"You… how?" She did not remember telling her name to anyone in the palace. Did he stalk her when she went out?

"The humans. When you got here, they called you Nao," he explained softy in his cold voice.

He knew her name all along? Was that why he never asked?

"Then why? Why did you never use it?" she wanted to know. Maybe it didn't matter to him. Not that she should care.

"It didn't seem like you want anyone to use it." He gently pulled her to into his embrace.

"Oh," she murmured to no one in particular.

"If you like or don't like something, just say so," his voice was cold, but the meaning was sinking in.

She was still shocking through.

It seemed that she would have to be more wary of this demon. She did not understand him. She did not know what he wanted from her. His actions had always been unexpected.

And he seemed to know everything that had been going on in the castle.

Well, it didn't matter. At least she would not have to listen that hateful name again.

And that was good enough for her.

* * *

**Still not feel like writing, however I've managed to update 2 stories today. Well, 3 if I could "Fabricated Memories" but since it's only 100 words. Anyway, I've wanted to update this account, but can't really write. I seem to be hanging out on the other account more (I have trouble writing there as well). I hope I will be able to get this story out of my hands soon. Fingers crossed.**

**Taraah36**: Of course he would love her no matter what. She just didn't know it yet. :)

**Lp**: Thanks. I'm glad that you don't mind the slow pace. It should pick up after the next 1-2 chap. :)

**Icegirljenni**: It's not the fact that he has move on, but the fact that he moved on too fast. For someone who swears to love her forever but can't even wait for more than three month to get married to someone else. His love's not very convincing. :)

**Smpt**: Thanks. And no, it's not that she start to feel again because after that line, she still end the sentence as, "Well, it doesn't matter" as if she didn't care. :) But this chapter, she has started to feel again.

**Ana**: Thanks for putting up with me. :) She will realize eventually, but kind of slowly.

**Rairkku:** Thank you. :)

**SesshyRin3**: lol, the name seemed to bug a lot of people. :D Lol, Takashi has to play a big role on her personality changed right before she was sent away. I hope it doesn't get boring in these few chapters.

April, 13, 2013


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally finished with the chapter. It took me so long to write and it felt like longer, but oh well. Alright, I think we should have about 5 more chapters to go and this story would be finished. Next chapter will take a big turn to the story :D I hope this is a good read.**

**Special thanks to NekoxUsa for offered and edited this chapter; story about the nagging :D**

* * *

A fist of laugher could be heard roaring from the master's bed chamber as the dog demon lord, his hairs were a little damp, walked away with all the grace and dignity in the world. It left anyone to wonder what the cause of the female's laugher was.

Inside, Nao, on the bed and was still in her night kimono, was bending over, a hand cupped her flat stomach while her laugher ran clear in the air. She was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt.

But she could not stop laughing recalling Sesshomaru laid flat on the floor, looking so startled and unprepared. He looked just like a little lost puppy.

It had start like any other day. When the sun rose, Sesshomaru got up, got dressed, and got ready for the day. She was lying on the bed planning to sleep in for a little bit longer. She had nothing to do anyway.

The next thing, happened so fast. One minute she watched the demon lord stride away with grace, the next minute he was fell flat, face first, onto the floor. She did not know how it happened, but it did happen.

On his fall, he managed to knock a flower vase from the nearby stall down with him, on him, the water was pouring over his head making him look like a wet dog.

Sesshomaru quickly picked himself up; his face remained expressionless, acting as if the fall had never occurred and the vase had never fall.

It would have work if his head did not have flowers and leaves stuck all over; his long silver hairs were dripping with water.

He turned to look at Nao, who tried very hard to maintain an expressionless face, before his gaze slowly shifted toward his Mokomoko. The long white fur was nestling itself against the woman. In fact, it was wrapping around her and she was partly sitting on it, the cause of his fall.

He gently tugged on the Mokomoko and it spun to life, releasing itself from Nao and came to him. He then coolly turned around, removing the flowers and leaves from his head, opened the door and marched out.

As soon as Sesshomaru's foot disappeared from the door step, laugher roared behind him as if she was a laughing monster. She didn't even care that he was just outside the door and could hear her clearly because she could no longer contend herself. The image was priceless. If it were anyone else, it would not have been so funny, but this was the elegant demon lord who was a prime example of perfection, had just fallen over. And she doubted anyone else had even seen him in such state before.

Nao was almost choked on her laugher when the door suddenly slide opened. She was once again wearing her expressionless face. Barely.

She watched silently as the demon stride elegantly towards her, and paused before her. She waited to see what he would do next. Would he punish her for laughing at him? Well, it didn't matter.

Sesshomaru made eyes contact with the girl with his emotionless face, but that made Nao wanted to laugh more than ever. He then bended down and picked up the swords, Tenseiga and bakusaiga. He had always left his swords beside the bed at night, but never once forgotten them when he left before. That proved that despite his indifference appearance, he was embarrassed. He tugged them around his waist and once again walked out in his sophisticated manner. The door silently shut behind him.

As soon as he was on the other side, the room was once again filled with her laugh. Her eyes were teary, her stomach hurt. She had not laughed so hard for so long.

For that whole day, she had a smile on her lips anytime the image of Sesshomaru on the floor came to mind. She was standing next to the pond and lost in thought when a voice came from behind her.

"May I ask what has amused you, Lady Nao?" The demons at the castle were now addressed her by her name. Sesshomaru kept his word and never called Rin's name around her again. She still couldn't understand why he would go to such length for her. Whatever his game was, he had gone all out to win.

She turned around to face the demon, the smile slipped off her face and replaced with her cold expression. The demon was in his mid-twenties for human age. He had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was buff with a tone ad well-built body. He wore dark green attire. He was a head shorter than Sesshomaru. Nao did not recall seeing him before. He was the first demon who had ever attempt to strike a conversation with her.

"I am Hisoka, Lord Sesshomaru's general. This is the first time I've visit in ten years since I've been station at the southern border," he introduced himself with a toothy smile and bowed his head slightly as a respectful greeting. Nao did the same, though she didn't really care. "You are as beautiful as the rumor has says."

"Thank you," she responded coldly. She didn't want to know what rumors he had heard. They could not be anything good considering the rumors that had been roaming inside the palace.

"This pond is very peaceful," Hisoka came to stand beside her, their eyes shifted toward the pond.

"Yes," she agreed.

"How do you like living here?" he asked in his cheerful manner. She was wondering if he really wanted to know.

"You might not like the answer," she answered. He paused to study her for a second before he stated, "Try me."

"Suffocated."

They both remained in silence for a full minute before Hisoka asked, "Do you wish live outside the palace?"

"It doesn't matter," she answered in her cold voice. She didn't know why he would want to know or what his purpose in asking her was. But it didn't matter. Inside or outside the castle wall, her life would still be empty. As long as Sesshomaru wanted her here, she would be here. That was what she had decided.

They both stood in silence. Hiroka seemed to be searching for words to fill the uncomfortable air, but he could not. She didn't care. He asked a question and she gave him the answer that was all.

"If it's up to you, would you… like to live outside?" he finally asked.

She studied him for a second, wasn't sure what his motive was. But it didn't matter. "Yes. If Sesshomaru would allow me," she replied. Because without Sesshomaru's consent, he would hunted her down until he killed her or something. Also, that would make him called out to another girl and the girl would suffer the same fate she did. She had made up her minded that she would stay for him so she would do just that. That's all she had in life now.

They remained silence afterward, both lost in their own thought. The general bide his farewell after a few minutes, leaving Nao to herself. One again her lips shifted up as she recalled the dog demon's fall.

Unknown to her, a pair of golden eyes were watching the whole conversation took place and the smile that grasp her lips after the general had left. His golden eyes where flare red with displeasure.

Only if she knew she had angered him.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and reading this story. :DD**

**Taraah36**: You are right on the part that she still doesn't' know about many things.

**Miss** **Rume**: She will find out in the next few chapter :D

**Snow in October**: Yep, she is.

**Da 0122**: Yes she is. She will more in the next few chapters.

**Icegirlgenni**: She believed she had nothing to lose, even if she angered him. The most he could do to her was kill her or hurt her. For now she still thinks that he is playing game with her.

**Smpt**: Thanks :D She will, so more emotions from now on. :D

**Chrysanthemum**-**nhu**: Thanks. In a way yes. :D

**NekoxUsa**: thanks :D

**AnnaChristine**: Thanks. Sorry for the long wait. I could write it.

**Jenmoon1**: Thanks. I will try and finish this story since we are already over halfway.

**Lp**: Yes, you are right. It's the transaction of the story.

**Rainshine5**: Thanks. She had always spoken her mind to him and being honest. :D

**Silver eyed lass**: aw, thanks. :D I hope it doesn't disappoint you.

.

June 27, 2013


	10. Chapter 10

**"I will update the story with the most reviews," I've always wanted to say that, but sadly no, it doesn't work that way with me. :C I can write when i can and can't when i can't. But yes, reviews has a lot of influence in the motivation department. "Friends with Benefits," for example, if it weren't because of the reviews, I might have dropped it a long time ago since I have no clue where to go with it. But the reviews, oh the reviews for that story are too tempting, XDD.  
**

**And I FINALLY GOT HERE! Yay! I've waiting to reach this point for soooo long. Which mean we only have a few chapters to go and it's the end. :D I don't know when the next chapter will be though. Btw, i hope i reach 100 reviews with this chapter :) But if it doesn't than will just have to wait. Thanks y'll fall the read and being patient with me.**

**NekoxUsa:Thank you so much. The flow is lot better with your help :D**

* * *

For the first time since she had come to live in the western land palace, Nao was sleeping alone.

"Don't wait for me tonight," Sesshomaru had told her.

Don't wait for me?

Was he kidding?

Who was waiting?!

He was so full of himself to think that she would care.

So he had another demoness warming his bed tonight, so what?

She had longed for a night alone for as long as she had been here and she was so glad to finally have it. It would be best if he never come back!

She still remembered the smirk the lioness demon, Princess Etsuko, gave her.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I will be busy until late into the night," she said with a suggestive smirk after Sesshomaru's statement. Of course Nao knew what she meant.

Nao just coldly walked away from Sesshomaru and the demoness from the hall she had met them while she was on her way back from her walk.

She knew the demoness wanted her to be jealous and maybe even expected her cry. But she could hope all she wanted; Nao would not shed a single tear. No way would she satisfy the demoness' fantasy. She could keep on dreaming until the day she died, but Nao would not be jealous. She didn't desire Sesshomaru in the first place.

She could keep Sesshomaru for all Nao cared!

Nao shifted to her right side. The bed felt big and empty with only her in it. Good. More room for herself.

Her hand reached out to wrap the thin blanket tighter around herself. She wondered if she should get another one.

From the position of the half-moon in the sky through the window, it should nearly be midnight. He must be going another round with the demoness. He had always been active. Great! Now Nao would no longer have to lose her sleep because of him. She could sleep without being disturbed.

She pulled the pillow down a little, adjusted it to make it felt right.

She wondered what the princess would say when she heard Rin's name. Would he murmur Rin's name with the demoness? Would she be trembling with jealousy when he said that name in such a possessive loving way?

But she doubted he would say another woman's name while having his way with the beautiful princess.

She was the princess of the lion clan who came to discuss about the treaty between the two clans. According to the maids' gossips, this was not the first time she was here. But what Etsuko truly wanted wasn't the mere treaty agreements, but the title of the lady of the western lands. However Sesshomaru didn't show any hints that he had even noticed her desire for him. She had no choice but to drool over him and dream on. Not until today anyway.

Nao doubted he would let the demoness hear the name of his lover, Rin. He only said it with Nao because she was meaningless, a toy, a whore, and could do nothing to him no matter how much she disliked it. The demoness however was a princess; he would never disrespect her in such a way.

Why didn't they just get married already?! They were both from a loyal family and were demons. They suited each other perfectly like the moon and the stars. They meant to be together, they just get married and leave Nao alone!

She shifted to the other side of the bed. Somehow the bed wasn't very comfortable. The moonlight was dim tonight and she could barely see inside the room. She should be asleep by now, Nao noted, yet sleep refused to claim her.

He finally grew tired of her. How great that was. She had been waiting for this day since the first day she had been here. And he went for a demoness this time which was even better. As she had heard, he had always ripped a human woman from her love ones' arms to come here to comply to his lust, always humans. She was glad that it was not another fellow human this time.

But would Sesshomaru discard of Nao now? Or would he still keep her around just for amusement sake? She hoped not. She didn't want to go anywhere near him after tonight. No, she never wanted to be near him since the beginning.

General Hisoka was send back to his post as soon as the sun hit noon, an hour after his greeting with Nao, even though he had planned to stay longer. The servants converted not so very quietly that Nao was the cause. It was the punishment for daring to make a move on the lord's favorite whore.

Made a move? It was hardly a greeting!

But she wouldn't be surprised if he were truly sent away because of her.

The general came to bid his farewell to Nao, though she didn't see the reason why. It wasn't like she was close to him, they had barely talked.

It didn't matter.

So that was why no one had talked to her? The whole palace was forbidden to make a conversation with her? Or was it only because Hisoka was a man?

How unreasonable of Sesshomaru! She couldn't even talk to another man yet he was cuddling another woman.

But what made her think it would be equal between them? He always did what he pleased. She was just his toy, nothing more. Even if he no longer wanted her, he would not allow anyone to touch her. Maybe he would kill her just for the reason that she was once his.

She wondered where he had taken the princess to. Were they in the same room Nao was in last year? Unlikely.

Not that that room was bad, but the demoness was a princess, not a whore. Even if she was a whore, she had titles. He would not take her to the same room he took all the worthless woman, Nao included.

When would Nao be told to move from his chamber? He should want his room back to himself now that he was tired of her. Would he give her that old room? Or would he just send her straight into the dungeon and save all the commotion of moving? Well, it didn't matter. She had always been at his mercy. She always knew this day would come.

But suddenly she froze. All of her thoughts process came to a halt when she heard the chamber door slide opened and closed lightly. She held her breath, didn't dare to move. Was it Sesshomaru or was it some random demon who wanted her dead?

She didn't have to guess long when she felt the sheet being gently lifted and a familiar solid body slid silently next to her after removing his top garment. It was him, Sesshomaru.

A clawed hand came to rest around her waist as his body spooned behind her, making himself comfortable.

"I told you not to wait," he stated quietly in his deep monotone voice, but loud and clear to her ears. He knew she had yet to fall asleep.

"Who's waiting!?" she wiggled away from him to the farthest edge of the bed, away from the contact. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise at her actions, but say nothing. The brief contact reminded her of how warm it was beside him.

"Why are you here anyway? Didn't you say you would be with the princess tonight?" she ranted.

"I was," he answered coolly though he would not deny that he was shock at her outburst. She had never showed so much emotion.

"Then why are you here?! Why didn't you stay with her? She's so beautiful. Her skin is smooth and white. Her face is attractive and small; her lips are red and pout too. Not to mention she has a perfect lustful body any man would dream to enjoy."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her statement. "She is indeed famous for her beauty." He commented nonchalantly.

"I bet it must feel good to the touch too with that soft skin of hers. Not to mention she has big breasts!" she vent angrily without even realizing it. All she knew was that she wanted to slap the demon behind her. How dare he come back to her right after he was… he was…

His clawed hand once again found her waist and his bare chest found her back as he murmured in agreement to her statement, "Hn".

"Stop touching me!" she cried as she roughly peeled his hand of her body. She was already at the edge of the bed and could not move away farther from him.

It felt disgusting, the hand that had been touching another woman. She was so angry she didn't care what would happen to her. She didn't even care if he would behead her now.

But, she had never cared when she would die, before or now.

"Why are you angry, Nao," he asked calmly beside her. His deep monotone voice felt softer than usual.

"I'm not angry!" she denied even though she was about to burst into flame.

"You are angry," he stated coolly.

"It's has nothing to do with you!"

"You are jealous," he dared to wrap his hand on her waist again, firmly this time.

"I'm not jealous!" she almost shouted out from frustration. She wasn't jealous. She was anything but jealous.

"You are jealous," he nuzzled her neck line. "Please tell me you are jealous." His deep voice sent waves of hot and cold chills vibrated down her spine.

"I am not jealous," she said sternly, gritting her teeth. Why did he insist so much that she was jealous when she clearly wasn't! Just leave her alone and go back to his princess!

"I will let you in on a secret." He made a light pattern of kiss up her neck.

She felt disgusted to have his lips, the lips that just kissed another woman, ran all over her neck, but his grip was too tight for her to escape. She had unsuccessfully peeled his hand off her, so she waited to see what he had to say. It wouldn't change anything anyway.

After a long pause, Sesshoamru finally spoke, "Tonight, between Etsuko and I…" he paused again for affected which made Nao wanted to slam his mouth shut so he could never told her how good their night were. She wasn't interested. She didn't want to know. "Nothing happened."

And with just those last two words, Nao's entire body went limp. She didn't have any strength left. He gently turned her to face him, she didn't resist, and then he pulled her closer into his chest. She looked into his golden orbs that almost seemed… happy and amuse. Nao's expression however appeared as if she had just seen a ghost; that and a very confusing face.

"She's too ambition and it's disgusted me. I would never lay a hand on her even if it's kills me," he explained.

"You said she was beautiful," she heard herself murmured robotically. But she knew for a fact that the demon lord was too proud to lie. He had never lied to her once.

"I said she is famous for her beauty." He corrected.

"You agreed that her skin feels good to the touch and her breasts are big."

"I didn't notice them until you pointed them out. But since they are true I don't see the reason to deny." He snuggled her closer into his chest while his lips kissed her clown lightly.

"You were jealous," he murmured again, a tiny smirk griped the corner of his lips. His golden orbs gave out the softest and warmest appearance she had ever seen on his cold stoic face.

Staring into his handsome face, tears started to drip down from Nao's eyes, one after another, as the realization hit her.

She had falling in love with Sesshomaru!

Somewhere along the way, she had developed feelings for this demon. She was no longer cold and indifferent. He had made her feel love again.

What would she do now?

He had taken her only defense away. What would she do from now on? He had slowly made her fall in love with him. Made she feel the emotions she had forgotten. First she pitied him, and then angry at Rin, hated Rin because of him, he made her laugh, and now she was jealous of the princess. It had all fallen into place of why she disliked Rin's name so much when she never cared about it before.

Because Rin had his heart and not Nao, she unconsciously wanted him to love her.

She loved him, she loved Sesshomaru.

She blinked another fat tear away. His golden eyes widened with shock, yet said nothing.

She had come to care for him and it terrified her. If this were a war than he had already won and she was left at his mercy. Nao was now defenseless; without weapons or armors.

Vulnerable.

She could no longer act like indifference if he decided to kill her.

Oh god, no, please don't ever let him kill her. It wasn't fair for her to die by his hands. Please be anyone but him. Just the thought of the man she had come to love lifting a hand against her was too painful and unbearable.

Nao found herself sobbing; her hands came to cover her mouth.

Unsure of what to do, Sesshomaru pulled her into his chest and held her protectively. His claws gently stroke the back of her hair.

Now that she realized her own feelings, she didn't know how she would do without these pair of strong arms surrounding her. The warmth that she had become so accustomed with, the embrace she always had every night.

Now she feared again. Just like the little woman she should be. The emotions that she had long been buried resurfaced. The fear of losing him, the fear of being unwanted and unloved, the fear of rejection, and those fears grasped tightly at her heart.

What would she do now if he decided to cast her aside?

She felt human again.

It was unbearable.

She wouldn't be able to bear the day he throws her away like the people Nao trusted did to her.

And for the first time since she had met Sesshomaru, she cried.

Her sob echoing inside that dark room while she was inside the warm embrace of the man she unknowingly came to love.

* * *

**I love this chapter! I know I am bias and shameless, but I'm so happy with his chapter. :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I expect to reach 100 reviews with this chapter ^_^ (Am I asking for too much?)**

**As always, thank you so much for the support and reading this story :D**

**Da 012**2: Yes it was Sesshomaru, but could not hear them, he only see them.

**Smpt**: Thank you :D I love playful plots :) In this story, I wanted to make her slowly feel again.

**Icegirljenni**: Lol, the fall was really fun. :) and no, he would not do anything stupid.

**Taraah36**: lol, you made me see Sesshy in Inu's "sit" position too. XD She would be laughing more from now on. :D

**NekoxUsa**: lol, I'm glad that it's funny because I was picking my brain to come up with something that would make her laugh.

**chrysanthemum-nhu : **he's jealous thinking she was smiling at the general.

**Lp**: He now understand :D

**Gienix**: Yes, she is realizing it now. :)

July 19, 2013


End file.
